Lightning Empire
by Gunato the Great
Summary: What if there was another nation during the war how much would this change the Avatar world. How much would it change if The Lightning Empire ninja's were in the world. maybe Naru/harem
1. Chapter 1

It was a great day in the Lightning Empire. The royal family has just received a new face Naruto Namikaze the crowned prince of the most powerful nation in the world. Ever since the great war between Lightning and the Earth Kingdom, the Nation has separated itself from the rest of the world the war hasn't touched them Sozin was bold for starting the war but he wasn't stupid he knew in no way could he attack with Hiruzen in power. And that fear went down into the royal Line.

The other nations tried to get them to join the war but to no avail. Why well When Sozin started his war and attacked the air nomads he didn't know that Monk Gyatso and Hiruzen strong friendship so when his army attacked the southern air temple they were met with the Emperor and his army. Let's say the fire benders lost badly to the point only one soldier was aloud to live.

When word hit Sozin he was furious and tried to lead a campaign against Lightning but he never got past the great wall of the Rikudo, Every attempt to to break through ended in failure. The air nomads that survived the attack came together and with the help of Lightning completely rebuilt their society.

Sozin died failing to aclompish his goal of destroying the air nomads but he felt happy with the thought of the Avatar not interfering with their plan for success.

But this is The story of the lightning Empire and the prince who will one day have the title of Shikokage.

**10 years later**

In the capitol city of Konoha, The children of the capitol were attending school. Prince Naruto was currently sitting in class with about 30 or so students in the class. They were doing a review on the history of the Empire.

"Can anyone tell me who were the 3 founders of the empire." He asked many raised their hand it was simple really.

"Sakura" he called.

"The founding fathers are Madara Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan. Kenji Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan and Hashirama Senju of the Senju clan." She said proudly before sitting down.

Very good now can someone tell me how these 3 won our independence from the earth Kingdoms. This was a question not many wanted to answer do to how long the explination was Iruka looked around the class room before his eyes landed on the unlucky geneous "Shikamaru"

"troublesome", he mumbled much to the enjoyment of the class as they giggled at him. He stood up and began "They split the smaller military of the Lightning forces into 3 and instead of defending the homeland like any other nation would do they invaded the Earth kingdom taking out outpost after outpost even to the point of where the Avatar joined the Earth kingdom.

At one point she almost got the whole world to go against us but with the efforts of Izuna Uchiha who held the homeland front and Tobirama who held the naval fronts, against the combined efforts of the fire nation and water tribes. At one point it was all out war and it looked as if we were going to lose butthat quickly changed with the daring attack on the city of Taku by Danzo the heartless. His small army destroyed the city.

With the city destruction the other nations backed out leaving us to continue the warfront to the east. The next big blow would come when Kenji Uzumaki laid siege on Omashu. With his victory the morale of the Earth Kingdom quickly diminished. Chin the conqueror took this as a chance to join the war on our side and every city our Army left he would come in and take it becoming something of an annoyance Madara was going to deal with him but Chin went south to Kyoshi's home to try and prove his loyalty by taking on the Avatar. But the man lost the battle and it cost him his life. Madara along with Hashirama lead the siege on the capitol of the Earth kingdom but the politicians and the bulk of the Army left they snuck away and were heading for the Homeland. This is where Kenji's is renowned for his bravery and one of the most respected men in history. He held off the forces fighting for days not allowing the enemy to pass. But what this also did was help the rest of Lightning forces come to save the ones holding off the enemy.

When the rest of the reinforcements arrived The Earth Kingdom was pinched in and with the Earth king killed the day before by Kenji himself it just left Kyoshi who was killed By Hashirama, Soon after the Earth Kingdom surrendered and Lightning broke free from the protectorate set up since the beginning of the Rikudo Sennin. The big 3 all built the country which has become the most successful military, Indestrial and technological empire this world has ever seen. Hashirama went on to become the Shikokage. Madara went on to set up the military structure which to this day has secured us as a force to be reconed with. Kenji went on and retired from the military life he helped industrialize the empire from trains to the harnassing our power over electricity to to make us 100 years past our time." When he finally sat down the bell ruung to which every kid cheered and quickly left the class leaving Iruka blinking thinking what just happened.

**Ok I'm back and I'm going to give you guys my 3****rd**** story to see how far this goes this is a history lesson to let you know what's going on.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the fire nation a little girl sat in a meeting with all the top General it was the first time she had been in the war room and to be honest she loved it. She didn't know why but the news of her nation taking a city putting down a rebellion or moving to take another city just gave her goose bumps. She looked over to her brother who was standing up straight like he always did.

Azula looked over the map of the fire nation that was in the middle of the room. The Air nomads were all but defeated. Forced to go into hiding, the Earth Kingdom the only main competitor was being beaten back after the crushing defeat by the Lightning Empire the Earth kingdom was never the same. That brought her over to the blue on the map after the Lightning Empire beat back the water tribes, and Tobirama crushed the northern forces the northern tribe tried to force the south to send up every bit of resource they had. The south didn't like that and so a civil war broke out.

Azula smirked as her nation took advantage of that. Now that brought her to her last and final thought, The Lightning Empire. An Empire that was shut out of the Avatars influence, A nation who could take the whole world if they wanted to. But why didn't they, at one point they had the whole world by the throat, they should have capitalized on the situation. The Avatar was dead the Earth kingdom was defeated, and as much as she hated to admit it Izuna the dreadful as her people dubbed him for his slaughter of there army could have marched on there city if he wanted to.

So why didn't they, why did they leave all the people they defeated to themselves, was it a game to them were they really that powerful that they would play with the world as if it were a toy. The thought angered her how dare they do that to the fire nation hell she wanted to gather an army and take the whole empire. But why, why hadn't the fire nation went to war with the Lightning Empire yet. The thought made her wonder was her nation scared to go to war with them, was her nation scared to share there prosperity with the empire she just had to know so she voiced her opinion.

And she say her chance when her father asked about any suggestion on future plans.

"I say we make strikes against the Lightning Empire."

The war room became so silent you could here a mouse piss on cotton. The jaws of every general in the war room were on the floor. Finally it was prince Zuko who voiced his opinion

"Are you crazy Azula, there is no way we can strike the Lightning Empire with the bulk of our forces in the Earth Kingdom."

Azula looked at her brother with determination. "We could if we prepared we could do the same thing they did to the Earth Kingdom,"

"It would never work the Empire is the only force on the Planet that can match us in an all out war. We already have a war on 3 fronts do you want the only nation that can do damage to us to become an enemy." Zuko growled.

"Hm" the two siblings stopped their bickering and they along with every head in the room turned towards the Firelord, Uncle Iroh along with his son who sat to his right with their father on his left with a smile on his face. He looked at the two bickering siblings.

"Azula why do you believe we should share our prosperity with the Lightning Empire." The generals were shocked, the famous Firelord Iroh was thinking about attacking the Empire of Lightning.

Azula looked at her uncle and smirked. "Uncle Iroh and Generals of the fire nation, we are without a doubt the most prosperous nation in the world through our conquest we have put a mark on the world." She started to walk around the room looking at every single person there. "A mark that has secured ourselves as number one on this planet, but after every conquest we accomplish after every city we turn into a colony. As the feared nation in the world I want to ask this room why we haven't challenged the Lightning Empire yet"

She satred holes at every general and even the firelord. "In about 7 years let me lead an invasion of the Lightning Empire and bring them under our flag so that they may prosper". She said, a look of determination showed on the faces of all the generals even her family.

"I have made a decision in 7 years time Prince Lu Ten, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula shall lead a Blitzkrieg against the Lightning Empire." The generals clapped their hands for Azula it was the time for change they would not hide in fear of the Lightning Empires power anymore. In 7 years time the Empire will fall.

In the Lightning Empire Minato kept grabbing his chest he was sitting behind his desk coughing. He looked at his hand and gasped there was blood on it.

**I don't know why but Lightning Empire's chapters are always short. Also I changed the storyline a little. Because of the Empires influence certain events happened and certain events never happed.**


	3. Chapter 3

The two princes and princess were walking through the palace on their way to the gardens. It's been 2 weeks since the meeting, and a maid just came to them with a message the fire lord wanted to see them and so here they were sitting in front of the fire lord. It was an awkward silence really until Iroh broke it "I want to talk to you 3 about the upcoming invasion."

The 3 nodded their heads.

"I always knew this day would come the day when we would have to go to war. My great grandfather failed that mission and my father was too scared to attack."

"What do you mean by scarred uncle"? Asked Zuko.

Iroh sighed at this "It's not very well known but everyone knows the failed invasion and massacre at the battle of the southern air temple."

"Yes where Emperor Hiruzen aided the monks because of his friendship with Monk Gyatso, the battle where only one soldier was allowed to live," Explained Lu Ten.

"That is correct but what history didn't tell you was that lone soldier that survived was also Fire lord Azulon. He alone is the reason we never went to war."

Azula spoke up "Uncle what's the point of this"

"The point Azula, is that the Empire is not to be taken Lightly. We need to plan carefully on how we are going to conquer them remember this is also the nation who at one point went against the whole Universe and came out on top. The Avatar, the Water tribes, the earth Kingdoms the peaceful Air nomads, and even though I hate to admit it even our nation lost." Azula kept quiet at that and so did the two princes.

"Also what I called you all in for is the fact that I will teach you a technique that my father attempted but I finished." He stood up and looked their faces "From this point on I will be teaching you 3 how to redirect Lightning." A look of determination came upon the royal faces.

**Scene Change (time skip 3 years)**

Naruto ran through the palace he just got word from the elders that something happened to his father. Naruto burst into his father's throne room to see many of the Kage surrounding his father. Many healers and an IV was hooked up to his father he looked horrible his health was deteriorating. A disease no one knew about not even the great healer Tsunade could do anything.

His father looked sickly multiple aids and guards had to hold him up just for him to do everyday things. Minato looked up to see his son and a smile came upon his face. "Naruto I'm glad you could make it in such short time."

Naruto ran right up to his father and was beside his side "Father I was told something happened to you"

"Its ok Naruto I just told them to tell you that so you could make it here faster, ha, it worked I see." He chuckled at his son but then his face turned into a grim serious one "Naruto I have to tell you something of great importance"

Naruto along with every shadow looked at the sick Emperor. It hurt them to see him like this he was the light of the Empire he was the man who kept the empire running. Seeing him like this brought frowns to everyone even the usually dark and shady Otokage Orochimaru shared his sadness for the emperor.

"Naruto I'm dying I know that I don't know how long I have but I know I will not live past 5 years this sickness will be the end of me which is not what I expected. So as you know when I die you will become the emperor and ruler of the Lightning Empire." (Cough cough) the aids that were by the Emperor's side quickly rushed to his side with some towels and water towels for the blood on his hand. Naruto looked away he hated to see his once strong and powerful father come to this.

"Naruto I also called you in to tell you the good news along with all the shadows" he looked over to the right and called "Kushina" when the Empress walked in everyone of the Kage bowed in respect even Naruto was shocked it's been a month since he's seen his own mother but that wasn't the only thing that shocked everyone. It was the fact that her belly was swollen with a child.

"Mom are you saying..." Naruto couldn't even get the words out.

"Yes Naruto I am pregnant" she smiled, Minato also smiled he wanted to leave another legacy in the world before he passed. Why not do it now before he would be bed written and be forced to sleep alone.

Naruto along with the other shadows smiled at the royal couple. Even the sun itself seemed to be happy for the couple as at that moment the light filled the room shining on their faces. It was really a beautiful site to the point tears come to Naruto's eyes. "Father, Mother I promise I won't let either of you down I will make sure the Empire prospers." As Naruto was done his father clapped his hands which was followed quickly by the Empress then the whole room filled with applause for the prince Naruto looked around and smiled at his family future subjects.

**Later**

Naruto walked into the royal library, If he was going to be the Emperor he needed to know both internal affairs and external. For too long has the Empire been secluded Hell no one has ever been past the great wall of Arashi. Those walls have separated them from everything it was built by his grandfather who saw it fit to keep us safe from the war the Fire nation launched on the world… well he was right.

Naruto smiled as he came unto the book he was looking for Fire nation royal line if he was going to be Emperor he had to know something about the other rulers of other nations. And from what he could tell the fire nation was the only other nation in the world. And so he started to read… and read…and read "Ugh this is boring let's skip to Sozin" flipping through the book he found the man it was a portrait of him

"Fire lord Sozin instigator of the Great War, ok so this guy is crazy" he skipped through to where he came to the current princes and princess. "Prince Lu Ten current heir to the throne of the fire nation son of Fire lord Iroh, Ok let's look at the other one Prince Zuko son of general Ozai and nephew to Fire lord Ozai. Alright who else Princess Azula…. Whoa."

Was all he could say, there was a modern picture of the princess and she looked absolutely stunning in his opinion. But then he thought about it and quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. He was the prince of Lightning. She was the princess of fire it would never work It was a shame they were the same age and everything. The blonde sighed "Like that could ever happen"

**Scene Change**

On the other side of the world In the south pole a Water tribe boy and girl just stumbled upon a sphere of Ice "Sokka there's a person in there, we have to help" she took the club from her brother and began to run over to the sphere.

Katara stop we don't know what that thing is" he shouted quickly following his sister.

Katara was already banging on the orb until it burst open with compressed air blasting the siblings back. Sokka put his spear up as a boy walked out of the orb of Ice his eyes glowing then he fell down right into the girl's arms. The boy groaned and opened his eyes to see a beautiful face.

"Where am I" he asked.

"In the south pole how did you get here" Katara asked.

Aang froze for a second then Shot up "Gyatso", then memories flooded his mind fire wind death and Lightning. He held his head then passed out.

"Sokka we have to take him back to the city." Katara shouted before she picked up the boy and along with her brother began their track to the city.

**Scene Change**

Minato walked into a temple it was a beautiful gold, marble, and crimson. This was the temple to the king of the Bijuu, Kurama the nine tailed beast. He walked until he came to a life sized statue of the great beast. Its eyes of crimson rubies, its red silk fur and diamond teeth. This was a something of a wonder. Minato bent down on his knees even though it was a little difficult he still knelt before his God.

"Great Kyuubi I Emperor Minato of the Lightning Empire, come before you with a prayer." He put his face on the marble.

"Please bless my son with your power he is to become emperor soon and I don't think he will be ready. Something is coming I know it Is. You sent me a vision. Our great Empire was burning, Why would you send me such a vision, you are not cruel you have watched over our People since the time of the Rikudo. We are the envy of all other nations." Tears poured down his face at this point.

"Please I beg you, bless my son so that our Empire may prosper under his leadership." He started to cough up blood causing the guards to rush in to their Emperors aid.

"Your Majesty we must get you back to the palace" Kakashi said he was one of the personal guards of the Emperor and as such was worried about his ruler.

"Ok Kakashi I'll go" he said reluctantly, but before he could take another step he was swept up and found himself in an awkward position in a piggyback form for one Maito Guy 2nd in command for the royal guard. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry your majesty but we as your personal guards must get you back to the palace as soon as possible" he explained.

"Do you really have to carry me all the waaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!" he screamed somehow as Maito guy sped off with the rest of the guards chasing after trying to tell him to slow down for the Emperors health.

When the last guard left the room he could have sworn that the eyes of the Kyuubi statue glowed.

**Scene Change**

Naruto was asleep in his room unaware of the changes happening to his body. A red mist surrounded his body and suddenly it all went into his body at once and a flash of light filled his room. Naruto rolled over in his sleep oblivious to what was occurring. A deep voice seemed to echo through the halls of the palace at that point.

_**I have blessed him with my power may he use it wisely. For too long I have been dormant, no more from now on he will enforce my will you will be Naruto of the red Lightning.**_

Ok I know it's late but I got a lot on my plate with school and everything. Anyway tell me what you think. And for you who think Minato will die from the sickness your partially right but you will have to see and find out. Keep in mind I love Minato but I need him dead for Naruto to become Emperor.


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Naruto sat in school looking generally confused he woke up with whisker marks on his face. His mother found them cute to which she would rub. He felt strange also for one he ate way more than usual but he shrugged it off as puberty.

Right now they were going over history once again about his great grandfather Arashi and why he built the wall. Naruto looked at the walls and saw all the Emperors and all he could do was sigh, these were great men who had stories to tell they were charismatic, they were leaders. And they put a mark on History.

From Hashirama all the way to Minato, Naruto had huge shoes to fill. He looked over to his best friend and rival Sasuke he was the heir to the Uchiha Dynasty his family going back all the way to Madara. They were the reason there was so much order in Lightning. Why their Military was so strong. They were the police and Military of the Empire. He then looked over to his other friend and little crush Sakura Haruno.

The Daughter of Kizashi Haruno one of the top Generals and also the Namikage of the Empire he was the one who saved the country of wave from the drug tycoon of Gatos corporations the Billionaire saw it fit to try and take over wave. The man gathered Mercenaries from all over the world and took over the small country.

He ran it like a Dictator and had absolute power. But that power was his downfall, the midget got bigheaded and tried to launch an invasion on Lightning he gathered an impressive army 15,000 strong. But he was defeated by the Empire and executed and so Wave was made a colony of the Empire.

He went with his father personally and saw the damage Gato did to the country it was in complete despair but with the aid of the empire wave was now a blustering metropolis. A beautiful city and a great vacation spot if he didn't say so himself. Kizashi took it upon himself to build the city and so his father took it upon himself to name him the Namikage.

And so Sakura was the daughter of a hero she was well respected for her father but she hated that. She was the type of person who wanted a name for herself so she trained her Lightning bending to beat her father that was her goal to beat her father and claim the title of Namikage. Don't get her wrong she loved her father dearly sure he was annoying but he was also a powerful bender and would not be beaten easily.

He then looked over to Shikamaru who was the son of Shikaku Nara the lead scientist of the Empire he was a lazy brute but a Genius nonetheless. He went to the technical school in Uzu and graduated the top of his class and started building projects that shot them forward in time.

Naruto looked to Choji Akamichi he was heir to the noble Akamichi family they were the family of benders who ran the food storage and production of the Empire they were the agricultural Gods if you will and Choji had to live up to that pressure as well.

The Lightning Prince turned his eyes to Ino Yamanaka; her family was the reason why so many herbs and Medicine were made. Her family made medicines and poisons that kept the Empire safe and healthy. They were powerful Benders as well in their own right.

Naruto turned his eyes to Hinata Hyuuga she was a beauty he could say. And a powerful bender at that she was the heir to the Hyuuga family a military unit that was almost as powerful as the Uchiha they had this one style of Lightning Bending to where they would send Lightning blades into the opponent's body not only cutting off their Chi but also paralyzing that part of the Body for days. They were truly a family to be feared.

Naruto's eyes then found the person sitting next to her Shino Aburame, his family was said to be blessed by the Chomei the 7 tailed Beetle God and so they had this weird in his opinion to attract these bugs called Kikaichu insects able to create Lightning this made them Prefect spies and was the reason the Lightning Empire was well informed on most matters going on in the world.

Next was Kiba Inuzuka he was the heir to the Inuzuka family the detective family. They were able to incorporate Lightning into their fighting style with some special breed of Dog able to bend Lightning. Unlike most people who chose thunderbirds as their companions the Inuzuka chose the dogs they always carry with them hell Naruto saw some of these dogs grow as big as a horse to which the owners would ride.

Finally Naruto turned his eyes on Sai Shimura, yes Shimura he was one of the direct descendants of Danzo the Heartless Shimura the man who slaughtered and destroyed the city of Taku. Naruto looked at some history into the battle and found out that what Danzo and his men of the Root division of the Military did that day was terrible that was the only thing that could be described by the massacre. Danzo's army killed plundered and raped the inhabitants of the city for 2 weeks and after he burned the city to the grounds along with everyone there. Most say it was personal others say it was business most will never know only the head of the Shimura family will know why Danzo did what he did that day. Even though Naruto didn't like it he can see it had to be done. They were in war and everyone in the middle of war was a casualty.

Naruto sighed he guess he wasn't the only one who had to live up to a high standard. His friends his classmates were going to be great political figures in the Empire. Every one of their families contributed to the running of the Empire or was the backbone of the Empire. Naruto looked out of the window; the school was situated on a hill that overlooked the city it was right next to the palace so it had a view of the entire city. To look at the Capital and know that one day all this would look to him for leadership. He had to shake his head, and turned back to the instructor to catch the last of the lesson and caught the announcement about the tournament in two weeks he had almost forgotten.

The tournament was a yearly event to show the future skills of the Empire he was supposed to fight an opponent tomorrow from his class but he didn't know who it was required for them to Graduate from the academy to which they will be split into teams of 3 and sent to a new instructor to follow their lives in the Empire. The bell rung and the students filled out of the classroom.

**Scene Change (Southern Water Tribe Palace)**

Aang slowly opened his eyes, his head hurt and his mouth was a little dry. He looked up at the ceiling to see it was made of blue stone or maybe Ice he couldn't tell. He got up and looked at his attire, gone was his orange and yellow clothes now he wore animal skins and fur. He had to admit it felt pretty cozy. He looked at his surroundings he was in a room probably in a water tribe from what he remembered they looked like. He was about to get up when he heard the door open and a girl maybe 2 or 3 years his senior walked in. When she saw him a smile of happiness then she quickly ran out "He's awake father he's Awake" she shouted down the halls.

Aang was generally confused when a middle aged man with royal robes walked in followed by the girl, a teenage boy and two guards. The man stood in front of him and greeted him. "Hello young air nomad welcome to the southern water tribe. I am Chief Hakoda this is my daughter Princess Katara and my son Prince Sokka. What is your name young Air Bender?"

"Aang my name is Aang, Chief Hakoda" he replied.

Hakoda nodded before he went into leader mode "I must ask you Aang why were you in an Iceberg and why are you not with the other air benders I thought you all went into hiding after the battle." Hakoda asked.

Aang shot up at the word battle "The air Temple I must go there my people are in trouble" he was out of the bed and was about to leave when one of the guards grabbed him. "Let me go"

"Hold on Aang you need to calm down the air temples have been abandoned. How long have you been in that Iceberg" asked Katara?

"What do you mean abandoned the Southern Air temple was attacked yesterday by Prince Azulon of the Fire Nation" Aang screamed. The occupants in the room looked at him in shock.

"What what's wrong" he asked at their silence.

Finally it was Sokka who broke the Silence "Aang the battle for the Southern Air Temple happened 98 Years ago"

Aang looked at him in shock but then in anger "What you're lying I was just their Yesterday. I-"he cut himself off he didn't want them to know the sad truth.

"What, what did you do" Katara asked.

"I ran, I ran from the battle I abandoned my people, I abandoned Gyatso" tears ran down his face. He realized it now if that was 98 years ago then that means that everyone he knew was dead the Air benders were probably dead now. And that made him almost breakdown. But as if sensing his thoughts it was Katara who spoke.

"But it's also a good thing because if it wasn't for Emperor Hiruzen the Air nomads would be extinct." When she said that a flashback came to Aang, His Eyes glowed white and everyone in the room was engulfed in a flash of Light and a movie seemed to play in front of them.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Aang was running he was going to help his father. He was hitting Fire benders left and right. Why were they attacking them was the thoughts going through his mind sure the air nomads were Pacifists but they were able to defend themselves pretty well._

_He ran into the courtyard he could see dead bodies both Fire nation and monks the Anger took control of him when he saw the dead body of Monk Tashi. The long beard burned off and his clothes were burned off as well. _

_Aang ran quickly to Monk Gyatso's side as the remaining Benders followed suit. It was about 100 of them left from what Aang could gather he was surprised he didn't have a scratch on him really everyone else was injured or had some signs of battle on them he looked at his fellow monks they looked scared but they all had a face that was willing to Die._

_He looked around and saw that every one of them had accepted death all except him he was scared he didn't want to die. And most of all he thought of all these people who died because of him it angered him. He hated them he hated the fire nation for what they were doing and he wanted them all dead. All of them. _

_Aang's eyes started to glow as he stood in front of his people the Fire bending army halted in their tracks "What's wrong with Aang" asked one of the Monks._

"_It's the Avatar state" Gyatso replied he looked at Aang with careful eyes. He walked in front of them and sped forward._

_Aang attacked he tore through their lines like butter he found the one he was looking for the one who was holding the prayer beads of Monk Tashi, as if it were a trophy. He was the first to die. He rallied the rest of the air nomads and they charged behind him Aang was about to continue his slaughter he formed a sphere of Air and faced a Commander the General from what he could see._

_The General was pissed this Child had took out an entire Battalion 1/5 of his army this kid was Going to pay. "Die Avatar" Azulon shouted as he launched his stream. Aang launched an air cycle tiny air blades that was cutting through the fire the battle paused and watched the struggle. _

_Azulon Smirked before he pushed his full power into the attack and Aang was pushed back by the explosion and sent into the wall of a temple his clothes singed. Azulon held up his hand as fire surrounded it before he jumped toward Aang._

_Gyatso saw what the attack would do and tried to rush forward but soldiers blocked his path all he could do was shout "Aang NO" the fire erupted from Azulon's hand and let lose the Largest torrent of Fire anyone had ever seen but before the fire hit Aang there was a flash of blue and a Thunderclap. And an explosion Azulon was blasted back. Aang looked up to see a man with a staff and black Armor he looked on the back and it read 5__th__ Shikokage. He also wielded a staff that had Lightning dancing around it. Then he spoke with suck authority it shook the whole battlefield. _

"_Your battle is with us" Aang looked up and saw hundred of figures running down the building before the Man in front of him Pointed his staff and shouted "Attack" before he disappeared. Aang looked up and saw Monk Gyatso and the man standing over him._

"_So this is the new Avatar huh" the man asked._

_Aang could hear them but he couldn't reply he was in between being conscious and passing out. "Yes he is the reason the Fire nation is here" _

"_Well get him out of here we will take care of this" The man got up and was walking away before Gyatso called him. "Thank you Hiruzen" The now named Hiruzen Gave him a thumbs up without even turning around before Lightning danced around his body before he took off with a Thunderclap. _

_Gyatso turned his attention back to Aang "I have to get him as far away as possible" he thought before finally coming to his resolve "Roku I know you can hear me keep my son safe APPA" The Bison appeared and Aang's eyes glowed and the voice of Roku spoke "how long" as Aang's body jumped on Appa. _

"_Until the world needs him" Roku nodded and flew off from the burning Temple tears slid down Gyatso's face as he turned and joined his friend in battle. _

_**(Flashback End)**_

When it ended the others looked at him in shock. "So you're the Avatar" spoke one of the guards. Immediately both of them dropped their Spears and bowed to Aang.

"So you didn't run at all you stood and fought you fought for your people" Hakoda said a newfound respect for the young boy. Aang nodded he smiled happily but then sadness as he realized that Gyatso was still dead.

"So how many elements can you bend" Sokka asked.

"As of now only air, I need to Master Water Earth and Fire" Aang spoke.

"Why don't you stay here there are plenty of water benders in the south pole myself included I'm sure you can learn with us."Katara spoke with excitement.

"I have a question?" Sokka spoke causing everyone to look at him, "Why haven't any Avatar learned Lightning Bending"

Everyone looked at him in shock and thought to themselves even Aang had to think about that why the Avatar wasn't able to bend Lightning or had any even tried to learn.

It was Katara who spoke "After we learn water bending we'll go to the Lightning Empire on your Bison and find a Lightning Bender that can teach us Lightning Bending.

The others looked at her like she was crazy before Hakoda spoke "What's this we stuff"

Katara looked at her father "Father please allow us to go with Aang we can save the whole world."

"Why did you include me in this" Sokka shouted at her.

"You would come with me" Aang asked. The 3 of them looked at Hakoda even the guards who were still bowing lifted their heads. The Chief was in deep thought his only two children going with the Avatar.

"Ok, I'll allow it but don't ask me why I said yes" he spoke when he saw their shocked faces when he said yes so easily. The 3 children shouted in glee.

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto was in the middle of a training ground it was late in Konoha and he was practicing some Katas when he heard footsteps "Mind if I join you son" He jumped in fright for a second at being surprised but he turned around to see his mother standing their he swollen belly. Naruto looked at his mother even in the night she still seemed to glow in the night. Just like his father they were the lights of the Empire.

"Uh yeah I was just finishing and was going to sit here" Naruto sat down and laid down a towel for his mother to sit on. She sat and both sat in silence watching the petals Kushina looked at her son before she spoke "I'm sorry Naruto"

The prince looked at her in shock "What for" he was surprised his mother was apologizing to him"

"For not being around for two months for not even speaking to you." I feel as if I was abandoning you but I quickly realized what I was doing and came back immediately. Sometimes I feel jealous of Minato he gets to stay in the capitol all day and gets to see you every day. Me o the other hand I go all throughout the Empire. Keep in mind Minato used to leave the capitol all the time but since he fell ill he barely can leave the Palace so I had to take up both jobs really."

Naruto never heard his mother speak this way she was always a strong women who was looked up to throughout the whole Empire. Many if not all women wanted to be her for a day.

Kushina looked over the Garden and her eyes fell on a tree "Do you remember that tree Naruto"

The prince looked at the queen in confusion it was a simple tree wasn't it. Kushina stood and walked to the tree. Naruto following her with the towel he didn't want his mother to sit on the ground. Kushina sat down and leaned up against the tree Naruto sitting next to her. "This is a tree we planted when you were 4 years old"

Naruto looked at the tree in shock he had forgotten all about that. Kushina looked at Naruto before she grabbed him and started to rub his cheek Naruto leaned into her touch he always loved his mothers comforting hand it was if all his troubles were washed away. Soon he found his head on her lap as she ran her hand through his hair.

He put his hand on her belly when he saw the child kicking. "What do you want the Childs name to be Naruto" Naruto looked at his mother in shock she was allowing him to name his new sibling. He gave it some thought. He put his hand on her belly and smiled "Her name will be Mito"

"Oh and if it's a boy" she questioned.

"It'll be a girl dattebayo" he smirked up at her

"Ok then Mito it is Dattebane. Naruto I promise I'll spend more time with you" When she heard no answer she looked down to see he had fallen asleep. She sweat dropped _"Wasn't he just laughing"_ She shook her head and laid her head back on the tree she called for a guard who she told to bring some wood. When he brought the wood she lit the wood with some Lightning and made a fire to keep both her babies warm. "It's a promise of a Lifetime my future Emperor.

**(Scene Change)**

Azula, Zuko and Lu Ten sat in the throne room looking at her uncle who was just looking at each of them.

"We are going on a mission" the Fire lord spoke.

"What mission father"

"We are going to the Lightning Empire to not only gain their trust but also information on the cites and Royal family so pack your things children we leave tomorrow." Azula was shocked they were going into enemy territory. She smiled she had to learn everything she could about the Empire at all cost. When she was done with it Konoha will burn.


	5. Chapter 5

2 days that's how long it took to get to the Lightning Empire. They were on a lone royal navy ship with elite guards; Azula couldn't believe this is what her uncle meant. In all honesty she thought they were going to on a spying mission. She never thought they would literally walk into the Lightning Empires waters.

"Uncle, are you crazy they'll take us hostage probably hold us for ransom." Zuko shouted at his uncle. Iroh only looked at his nephew then turned back to the front of the ship to where he could see a ship of about equal size pulling up next to them.

From what little Lightning he could understand he could tell that this was an important figure in the Empire. Iroh in all honesty was a little scared not for him oh no but for his son and his other family member, but they had to learn. Learn what kind of monster they really wanted to go against.

The lightning ship pulled up to the Fire nation ship signaling the other ship boarding. The Lightning's ship lowered a platform onto the Fire nation's ship and Iroh walked forward his guards at his back the entire ship looking on. A man in gray robes with a quad hat with the symbol of wave on it covering up his dark pink hair met Iroh on the platform with two guards at his back.

Both men just stood in the middle of the platform in silence until the man spoke. "What are you doing in Lightning's waters fire lord Iroh?" The man said with a smile even though all the occupants knew it was forced.

Iroh looked at the man before answering General Kizashi Haruno, or should I say Namikage now. Your victory over the tyrant Gato was spread throughout the world, a man who is said to be on par with the Shikokage himself in power. Tell me how Minato is doing." Iroh spoke angering the Kage.

Lightning danced around Kizashi as the Fire lord's guards stood ready for a fight as did the crews of each ship. But Iroh held up his hand calming the crews even seeing his son about to charge at the platform. This wasn't going as well as Iroh wanted. And what made Iroh a little worried was that Kizashi still wore that same smile.

Kizashi powered down "The Shikokage is doing well he is a little under the weather but he is fine as always." At this point Kizashi's face turned serious. "Now Fire lord you still haven't answered my question why, are you in Lightning's waters you defiantly didn't bring an army so why are you in the Empire."

Iroh sighed before pointing at his back at the royal children "My family wanted to tour the world you know see what politics they need to know as they rule the Fire Nation, SO I thought why not show them the one power that can match ours. Plus I would like to meet with Emperor Minato because as of now we are still in a cold war and I would like to change that maybe an Alliance"

The people on the Lightning ship was shocked an alliance with the Fire nation most smiled at the thought as did Kizashi for years since their interference of the Air bender Genocide, Lightning and the Fire nation have been in sort of a cold war if you will. Maybe they were telling the truth. They came with one ship with more than half the royal line with them. But Kizashi still wasn't convinced, Iroh was the Dragon of the West the man who took Ba Sing Se just to say he could then left it all he did was tear down the wall. This was not a man to trifle with.

"Fine we will escort your party to the Capitol. I will be going tomorrow to watch my daughter compete in the competition along with other children you will be my guest. Don't break my trust Iroh you won't like the consequences." With that he turned away Iroh doing the same when both were on their respective ships Kizashi shouted. "To Konoha" and sailed off followed by the Fire Nation ship. Azula sighed in relief as did her uncle before he smiled at the royal children. "We're going to the capitol" he smiled as he walked to his quarters followed by the Royal Teens.

"OK children we are going into the most well respected city in the world. It was always my dream to take the Lightning Capitol but that will fall to you 3 you 3 will rule this world and make me the most proud person on the planet.

"Uncle what will we be doing in the capitol" Zuko asked.

"I will be having a meeting with the supreme council. You 3 will get close to their Children gain their trust befriend them and gain as much information as you can. These are your Targets" He laid out multiple pictures for them to see "Sakura Haruno, the Daughter of the man you just met.

Ino Yamanaka, daughter of Inochi Yamanaka head of Medicine and poison.

Choji Akamichi, Son of Choja Akamichi they are the food of the Empire if you could say that they manage trade and are powerful Lightning Benders.

Shikamaru Nara the brains of the group heir to the Nara family, His father is the lead scientists and strategists of the Empire.

Kiba Inuzuka he was the heir to the Inuzuka family the detective family. He most likely along with Shikamaru will be the most suspicious of you all so be careful around them.

Next is Hinata Hyuuga she is the heir to a family that is able to match the Uchiha's in power and influence.

Shino Aburame, family blessed by the Great Spirit Chomei, be extremely careful around him he can follow you anywhere if he wants and can spy on you without you even knowing.

Sai Shimura, Descended from Danzo the Heartless Shimura, he will do anything at all cost to keep the Empire safe avoid contact with him he will try to pry you for Information if he finds you suspicious.

Sasuke Uchiha, He is probably the 2nd most Dangerous one of the group. Descended from Madara Uchiha one of the Original founders of the Empire. He is the man who will have to live up to his great grandfather's name and make the Empire strong as it always is. His families strict training regime is spread all throughout the Empire be extra careful around him." He put as much enfaces as he could on this.

"And Last but defiantly not Least Naruto Namikaze Heir to the Empire the biggest threat you all have he is the man who has the whole nation on his shoulders he is the descended from his father's side of Hashirama and of Kenji Uzumaki on his mothers. It's even rumors that he is related to Madara as well, are there any questions" A picture of a blond teenager was put in front of the children.

It was Lu Ten who raised his hand. "Father how do you have this information isn't the Empire supposed to be the most secretive places on the Planet."

"Son it is an Empire no matter how secretive it is it will always have leaks. Plus I am the Fire Lord. We rule more than half the known world there are not a lot of things that gets past me you will learn this when you take the throne". He smiled at his son before turning back to the rest. "Get some sleep we will be docking in Konoha by tomorrow you know what to do" The three nodded before the all left the room.

**(Scene Change Konoha)**

Aang and his group were walking in the city of Konoha in awe all around people were either happy or jumping around on the rooftops. "Wow what a beautiful city" said Katara.

"It really is isn't it, I've been here before with Monk Gyatso but the city seems to have gotten even bigger." Aang was wearing a cloak to cover up his tattoo he didn't want people to know he was an Air bender until he got to the Emperor.

"So how are we going to do this" Sokka asked.

"I say we go to the Emperor and ask directly" Katara said.

**(Scene Change Royal Palace)**

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, so let me get this straight you honestly think that we will let you see the Royal family" A guard was currently laughing at the group which didn't sit well with them.

"But this is the Avatar" Katara defended.

"Kids unless you're the Rikudo Sennin its no way you can see the Emperor go to school hell you'll probably see prince Naruto." The guards continued to laugh at the three as they left a little angry until they realized what he said go to the school if the Prince went to the school then they could ask for his help on Lightning Bending and asking his father to help in the war.

**(Scene Change Konoha Academy)**

The Aang gang finally found the academy and could see it was lunch time all the students were eating outside on big circular tables fit for 10.

"It's about 200 kids here how on earth are we to find the Prince" Katara said to her brother.

"You know look for someone Royal with a lot of guards and stuff"

"That could be anyone" Aang said as they looked to see servants walking around with trays of food to each table giving them to students.

"Wow they get special people to give them food." Said Katara.

Sokka was looking around before he saw the servants walk into the school only to bring back trays of food. "I have an Idea follow my lead."

**(Scene Change Naruto's Table) **

Naruto was sitting at his table waiting for his food so he decided to converse with his peers. "Can you believe how many people are here for the National Tournament?"

"Yeah we will be fighting against kids from all over the Empire", said Sasuke.

"Well it doesn't matter because me, and Akamaru will win the whole thing isn't that right buddy." The dog yipped in Agreement with Kiba.

"To think we will be fighting in front of all the leaders of the Empire". Choji said with a little nervousness in his voice.

"Choji don't worry about it tomorrow we will be split into teams most likely all of us will end up with people at our table. I know it will be me Ino, and Choji. Hinata Shino and Kiba will be in a team. And Since Sai's family has their own special program it will be Naruto Sasuke and Sakura. Everyone listened to Shikamaru as he broke it down.

"Also don't forget the fact that we will probably be facing each other in the second tournament." Shino commented.  
"Naruto did your father open the boarders for others to come for the tournament." Ino asked.

"Yeah he said the Empire is too excluded but I believe he has another reason he just hasn't told me yet.

"NO, NO, NO, YOU IDIOT I ORDERED FRIED SHRIMP NOT FRIED PORK" Everyone turned to the commotion to see Ami standing over a servant who she pushed down. "DO YOU KNOW WHO MY DADDY IS HE'LL HAVE YOU WORKING IN THE GUTTERS IF I TELL HIM HOW YOU DISRESPECTED ME". She continued to scream at the girl.

Ami was the one girl nobody liked she was a spoiled brat whose father was just a wealthy business man. And so she thought the world was supposed to be handed to her hell she even tried to get Naruto to be her boyfriend on many occasions. Even after he told her no multiple times she even tried to get a marriage contract with his father but his mother put a stop to that quickly.

She was a weak Lightning bender but swore she was one of the strongest even trying to challenge Sakura Ino and Hinata for the right to marry Naruto. Let's just say it didn't go well especially when she faced Hinata.

Ami was about to strike the Civilian women when her hand was caught and pressure was applied to her wrist making her wince. Everyone looked to see Naruto glaring at her and Ami even gulped.

Across the field the Aang gang was watching the scene with curious eyes.

Naruto still with a grip on her wrist looked at Ami "So your father can make her work in the gutters because he's a business man huh. Ok let's test this out my father rules and Entire Nation where his word is law, with one word he can make your father lose everything. DO you know what that means Ami you will lose everything now sit down and shut up before I make that threat a reality do you understand." He growled.

"Yes sir" with that he let go of her wrist as she sat down. Naruto turned his attention from Ami to the Servant girl helping her up and even dusting her off.

"Are you ok Miss". She smiled and even Blushed a little. "Thank you Prince Naruto I'm fine" Naruto nodded before he walked back to his seat with the rest even getting a fist bump from Sasuke.

Across the field the Aang gang was listening to the other servants talk "Did you see that, isn't the Prince suck a great person."

"Yeah the whole Dynasty is going to bring prosperity to the Empire; He will make one of the Greatest Emperors ever."

Sokka pulled Katara and Aang who were also in decide to the side. "So the Blond one is the Prince we need to try and get close to him so we can try and get the army of the Lightning Empire. Imagine it with the Empire at our backs we could finally beat the Fire nation"

"Ok but how do we do it" Katara asked.

"HEY SASUKE I WAS SAVING THAT FOR LAST THAT WAS MY CHASHU PORK" Everyone looked as Naruto was screaming at Sasuke.

"Oh my bad I thought you didn't want it" He said with all seriousness." Naruto glared at the Uchiha before he stuffed a sushi Onigiri in his mouth before slamming his hand on the table glaring at Sasuke who was appalled.

"AH NARUTO THAT WAS MY SHUSHI ONIGIRI" he screamed at Naruto.

"WELL YOU HAD IT COMING" He shouted back.

"I WAS SAVING THAT FOR THE END" The Uchiha screamed back.

"TOUGH SHIT YOU ATE MY PORK SO I ATE YOU ONIGIRI" said Naruto standing up.

"DON'T INCUR MY WRATH NAMIKAZE" Now Sasuke was in Naruto's face.

Lightning danced around as he got back at Sasuke "LETS GO UCHIHA I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD MADARA WILL FEEL ASHAMED."

Lightning Danced around Sasuke as he got back in Naruto's face "LET ME KNOW HOW KENJI'S BUTT FEELS AFTER I KICK YOUR ASS", The rest of their table just sat there as the two of them was about to duke it out, Except for Sakura who had a tick mark on her forehead.

Across the field the Aang gang watched with worry. "Isn't anyone going to stop them they can hurt someone…. or each other". Katara asked one of the servants who looked at her like she was crazy.

"You must be new this sort of thing happens all the time wait in 3…2…1" as he counted down he pointed to the table to which everyone turned to see Sakura stand up quickly and with Lightning covered hands smashed both boys on the top of their head that promptly sent the two to the ground.

"SHUT UP" she screamed at the boys.

"She hit him; she hit the prince of the Empire." Sokka said in shock as both boys got up with bumps on their heads and returned to their seats grumbling about super strength girls and eat others food. The Aang gang could only look on in shock.

Katara looked at Sakura with a little admiration. Sokka in sock about how down to earth the Nobles were, And Aang with a smile on his face he couldn't wait to do that with Lightning.

**(Sometime Later)**

Naruto was walking home he told his mother he didn't want guards today, but he wasn't naïve, he knew every corner he turned there was a guard paying very close attention to him.

The citizens of Konoha were bowing to him as he continued his way to the palace he purposely took the long way this time, just to look at the beauty hat was Konoha.

But then he heard footsteps A LOT of them running his way. He turned around to see his nightmare girls and lots of them running his way. Not having any other thought Naruto sped away as fast as his 14 year old body would allow. He ran for about 20 minutes before he finally lost them in an alley.

The Aang gang saw the prince running from the girls and tried to follow every which way he went but eventually they lost him. A little deflated they cut through an alley only to see the person they were looking for and they were almost jumping with Joy.

"Prince Naruto" Katara shouted at the boy.

The blond turned around only to go wide eyed when he saw the girl he was about to turn and book it but saw a bald kid standing in his way. "Oh come on using your own siblings to help you catch me, now that's just cruel" Katara was confused at the statement at first before she realized it she was about to reply before Sokka beat her to it.

"Prince Naruto we need your help" he said getting a little too close for Naruto's liking but backing away he looked at the group.

"What's up I'll help you, it's my job to help all my subjects" He said with a smile that surprised Sokka.

"What do you mean it's your Job" He was curious.

"Well I'm the Prince and as such that means that one day I will become the Emperor. That mean I must serve my people, I am their beacon, their light, their leader. Everyone even people that are older than me look up to me. And as such because I will take up the Mantle as leader one day as I will one day wear that hat, the same hat my father and grandfather before him wore. I have to always help my people no matter what." The Aang gang looked at him with Admiration especially Sokka he never thought about it that way. All the time he thought that being a prince means that you would have to just sit around and have everyone do your work. He never did any work back in the Southern water tribe all he did was annoy people with his ways.

Naruto looked at the three before he looked to the side and his eyes went wide "Oh crap follow me" Without a word he took off.

The Aang gang looked back to see the fan girls at the other end of the alley and without a word they followed Naruto as he ran all the way to the palace.

(At The Palace)

The guards were currently relaxing they were glad nothing bad really happened in the Lightning Empire All of a sudden they felt the ground shake and the sounds of screams. They looked to see the Young prince and 3 people running from a mob of women old middle and young.

"OPEN THE GATES" Naruto screamed at the guards who quickly opened the door. When Naruto and company dived in they quickly shut the door.

"Woo, what a day well I'm tired do you guys mind if we continue this tomorrow, come you'll be my guest." The Gang nodded as they followed the Prince deeper into the Palace.

**(Scene Change Fire Nation Royal Ship)**

"Azula we are about to dock are you ready" Zuko asked Azula who was sitting on her bed looking at something. Zuko looked over her shoulder and saw it was a picture of the Prince. "You still looking at that photo huh"

"I'm just memorizing his face if you must know Zuzu" she replied to the Fire Prince.

"Aww my little sister has a crush" Zuko teased.

Azula blushed and stood up in anger "I have no such thing now be gone from my room" with that she shot fire at him but he quickly dodged out the room, she could still hear him laughing down the hall. Azula huffed as she sat down still staring down at the picture.

"Even if I did have a crush on this Prince Naruto it would never work I'm the princess of the Fire Nation he's the Prince of the Lightning Empire. But Maybe after I take over the Empire he could become my servant." She giggled at the thought before the captains voice ran out through the ship.

"**We are now pulling into the docks of Konoha prepare to disembark"** With that his voice went off. Azula sighed before she went up to the bridge and stood next to her uncle. There she could see the shores of the city coming into view. "This will be the place to see if the Fire Nation will rule the world" He Uncle commented.

**OK Done this is chapter 5 chapter 6 will be out soon please Review tell me how I did you guys are really my motivation to continue writing Thank you. And the first person to tell me where I got Naruto and Sasuke's little shout match from will get the first copy of Chapter 6. Ok remember review and favorite lol just kidding. Ja ne.**


End file.
